


Accidental Kiss - Bechloe Week 2018

by zentamaus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Accidental Kissing, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: Beca and Chloe kiss accidentally (à la Jennifer Lawrence and Natalie Dormer)





	Accidental Kiss - Bechloe Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> My first PP fic and my first fic in years, so let’s not be dicks about it :P  
> (Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine)

Beca’s opening performance for DJ Khaled had been a total success. Everyone wanted to know who the new star was, and when Beca released her first album a couple of months later, it topped the charts for several weeks. With the success came fame and with fame came certain obligations like attending other artists’ release parties. SUch parties most often meant Beca had to walk a red carpet and talk to reporters. She didn’t enjoy all the attention but she had to do it for the publicity. The only thing she liked about those events was that Chloe was by her side most of the time. Whenever the redhead had some time off from vet school, she would visit Beca and support her on the not-so-fun obligations that come with being a world star. Chloe got some attention from reporters and photographers herself since she sang on one of the tracks on Beca’s debut album.  
  
One weekend Chloe had been visiting Beca and the two had started talking about Beca’s record. The DJ was happy with most of the tracks and she had been in the finishing stages of the production. But she was frustrated because there was this one song that just didn’t sound right, no matter what she did. She had told Chloe she considered scratching it all together and maybe handing it off to another artist whose voice suited the instrumentals better. She had wanted her first record to be personal and hadn’t wanted just any artist singing on it. That was when she had an idea. She didn’t know why she hadn’t considered it before. Her best friend had lovely voice. And she wasn’t just some random singer. Obviously. She was one of the most important people in her life, meaning it would still feel personal to her. So Beca told Chloe that she wanted her to sing the vocals for that track. Chloe had been surprised and argued that wasn’t even a singer and Beca should probably have a professional do it instead. But Beca was persistent and told Chloe that her voice would be perfect. She just knew it. It only took Beca insisting about five more times before Chloe finally gave in and agreed. They went to the studio the very next day and recorded the song. Beca was right; the instrumentals and Chloe’s voice played together perfectly. Long story short, Chloe had become a little bit famous herself and whenever she joined Beca at one of the publicity events, reporters wanted one-on-ones with her as well.  
  
One beautiful afternoon in June, the two best friends found themselves on the red carpet at the debut album release party of the hottest new comer in town. They had started walking the carpet together until the photographers shouted at them for individual pictures. Beca got most of the attention, posing professionally for the paparazzi, while Chloe was beckoned over by some interviewer who hoped to pry information about Beca from the redhead. She humoured the reporter for a bit before moving on down the line of interviewers to talk to them as well. Once the paparazzi had all the shots they needed, Beca started giving interviews as well and in the process lost sight of Chloe for a while. When the star was ushered along the red carpet by her publisher, she spotted her best friend talking to some TV reporter. She had wanted to just quickly give Chloe a quick peck on the cheek before moving on. What she hadn’t anticipated was Chloe turning her head towards her in the exact moment she leaned in for the kiss, which as a result completely missed the other woman`s cheek and ended up on the corner of her mouth instead. Beca immediately pulled back, completely flustered, exclaiming, “oh my god! I’m so sorry!” After the initial shocked had died down she laughed and stated the obvious, “we just kissed - on camera,” and after a short pause she looked into the camera and added with a shrug, “and I liked it.” Chloe didn’t even manage to respond to the situation or anything Beca had said. The singer had walked away as quickly as she had arrived. So Chloe just laughed as well and smugly wiped the corner of her mouth with her middle finger and moved on to the next interview.  
  
Both women continued on as if nothing had happened. After half an eternity, they had finally ended their walk down the red carpet and joined in on the party. They didn’t stay very long; the never did. Beca still very much preferred staying home alone over being surrounded by a large number of people. She did what she had to do for the publicity and then she’d return home as quickly as possible. It was still early in the evening when Beca and CHloe returned to Beca’s apartment. They ordered take-out on the way - the food at those events was never very satisfying - and it arrived shortly after they’d changed out of their fancy dresses into sweats and baggy shirts. The two women settled down on the couch and enjoyed some of their pizza in silence before Chloe put down her box on the living room table, wiped her hands on a paper towel, took a sip of her coke and cleared her throat.  
  
“So,” she started, clasping her hands together in her lap and looking over at Beca who was basically inhaling her own pizza next to the redhead. Beca swallowed the bite she had just taken and looked at Chloe, waiting for her to continue. “You liked it?” the older woman finally asked. Beca nodded her head slowly, somewhat confused. They had already talked about the music and the up and coming artist on the car ride home from the event and agreed that they both enjoyed the new and fresh sound. Chloe seemed satisfied with Beca’s non-verbal answer, picking up her pizza she smiled and all she said in return was “good”, before she took a bite of her pizza.  
  
“Ugh….whaaat” - Beca stretched the word for several seconds, now utterly confused - “are you talking about exactly? You’re being weird.” Chloe took her time chewing and swallowing before stating matter-of-factly, “our kiss. I’m glad you liked it.” Beca almost choked on her food. She coughed and took a couple of sips of her coke, managing to regain some of her composure. “What?” was all she managed to croak.  
  
“After our ‘accidental’ kiss” - Chloe actually put air quotes around the word - “you said you liked it,” she explained.  
  
“I-I did?”  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at Beca. “Yeah. I would have said something as well but you were gone so quickly.” The brunette cleared her throat and picked at the skin around her fingernails.  
  
“Oh yeah? What did you want to say?” She tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. Chloe could tell that her best friend was nervous.  
  
“I would have told you that I like it, too.” Looking up from her hands Beca slightly tilted her head, considering Chloe’s answer for a moment, then let out a silent, questioning “yeah?”. Chloe let out an equally silent but affirmative “yeah”, smiling broadly at Beca, who still looked rather nervous.  
  
“You know it really was an accident, right?” the younger woman said tentatively. When Chloe’s smile dropped she hastily continued talking, stumbling over her words. “But, like, I mean - I don’t - I didn’t -” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “I don’t mind that it happened, Chlo.” Chloe’s smile came back with that; not as broadly as before but still reaching her eyes, making them shine.  
  
“Would you mind if it happened again?” the redhead asked softly.  
  
“No.” Beca tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, unconsciously wetting her lips with her tongue while letting her gaze drop down to Chloe’s. The other woman shifted closer towards her best friend and started leaning in, gaze flicking across the DJ’s face, trying to read her reaction.  
  
“So, if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t up and run away?” All Beca managed in response was a slight shake of her head. There was a big lump in her throat that she tried to get rid off by swallowing but didn’t really succeed. Chloe looked deeply into Beca’s eyes, stopping only mere inches from the brunette’s lips, her breath ghosting over the younger woman’s face as she spoke again, ever so softly. “I’m going to kiss you, now.” Beca’s eyes flicked down to Chloe’s lips again and that was the last bit of reassurance Chloe had needed before she finally closed the short distance between them and softly pressed her lips against Beca’s.


End file.
